Made Of Scars Oneshot
by Valkyrii
Summary: An original Ville Valo SLASH Ryan Ross story. Has been posted several times under different names but the work is mine. Warning; contains homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors


Made of Scars

_An original Ville Valo SLASH Ryan Ross story. Has been posted several times under different names but the work is mine. Warning; contains homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors._

The ground held a dirty tone, like trodden earth and manure, and the sky was no better as the crowds milled around the various traders and wares. The main event of the day, the auction, was drawing ever closer, much to the dismay of the dozen teenagers locked in the back of a secured wagon. The occupants confined inside constantly spat words of disgust and hatred at their captors, all but one. Though different, they were all alike, each one strays, runaways or orphans; even those sold by their families for rations and money.

Each pale face was covered in the dust and dirt of travel, hair matted with days of unwashed filth. Amidst the clamor, a small sigh, barely audible, found itself expelled by the soft, effeminate lips of a closed, steely boy. He'd been hurt many times before, his skin barring the marks of previous owners and families, his eyes a matching jumble of emotions. The boy was small and petite; thin enough to snap in a breeze, the others said. His hair was cropped slightly long and fitted around his face to frame large, mournful brown eyes. Eyes which, given the right treatment, would be seductive as hell.

There was a muffled clanking as the chains were removed from the doors barring the wagon and one by one, the other occupants were removed. The brown-eyed boy balked as two surly, unshaven men grabbed him roughly and pushed him onto a viewing platform for inspection. Slivers of conversation floated in broken slices around the group of teenagers as audience members scoured the depressing bunch. The boy, known only as Ryan, resigned himself to his fate and stared blankly at the faces passing him by as the haggling and squabbling began.

Ville looked out across the expanse of his garden, manicured hedges and closely tendered flower beds seeming, oddly, grayish in the dusk sun. This small town had been Ville's home for three centuries and it suited him just fine. The town was a small center for slave traders, which made living in such a remote area all the better, as it gave Ville access to fresh strays every two weeks. Ville was rather young for a vampire and looked every bit as handsome and beguiling as ever. His iridescent eyes, long, silky brown hair and devilish grin belied the gentlest of natures, on first glance at least. For Ville indulged passionately in a sport most men wish they could master, but many steer clear of.

Seduction is an art, and the chase is only thrilling when the game is well played. A yawn escaped Ville's ample lips, reddened by the chill carried on the night air. His housekeeper would be returning soon with a new batch of delinquents and he would have the pleasure of another game. Ville grew weary of these young things quite quickly; none of them were ever truly beautiful, and most of those that came close were vain and conceited.

What he needed was a constant companion.

He shook these thoughts from his head and stretched; his movements fluid and languid. He felt a slight flutter as he spied his coach approaching the courtyard and he allowed himself a smile. The muscles over his lean, well kept body rippled as he receded into his chambers with a series of graceful movements, traces of ink permanently etched into his skin showing under his white silk shirt. He found a suitable coat and went to greet the new servants, eagerly awaiting some fun and games.

Ryan walked cautiously through the home of his new owner. Without the comfort of the other teenagers now, shyness had crept upon him. From the impression the housekeeper who purchased him had left, he had gathered his owner was 'important'. Important, to Ryan, meant a mix of ugly, stout, rude and arrogant; but he had come to expect that of his owners.

When he was introduced to Ville, he was unable to hide his shock causing the older man to laugh slightly before examining the boy closer. To Ville, Ryan was gorgeous. The large brown eyes held so much emotion, his pale, even skin glowing under the soft candelabra light as it displayed his body, made for someone to worship. Ryan lowered his head as Ville spoke softly to his housekeeper, soon disappearing having uttered not a word to the confused boy. Ryan followed the housekeeper blindly, nodding as she told him where he was to live, what he was expected to complete each day and how he could spend his free time. That night, despite the comfort of the mattress and having had a bathe, Ryan could not sleep properly.

Over the next six months Ville began his game, starting slowly with occasional hints, gazes and accidental touches of skin, advancing gradually to embraces and soft caresses. Ryan had never had these feelings before, feelings of happiness, of love and he didn't know entirely how to handle it. Ville had initially intended Ryan to be his latest donor, but as he got to know the boy, he relented. He valued the simple aesthetics of having Ryan around too much to use him as a plaything. Also, his subconscious argued, his heart would never let him forget it.

Ryan began to open up to his new master, sharing his life and experiences with Ville as if to repay him for his kindness. He told Ville what it was like growing up orphaned, moving from home to home, never having a sense of family, and how once he turned fifteen he was sold to slavers. Ville also learned that Ryan loved to read, and loved music.

Ryan was taught piano and began writing music of his own. How Ville loved to listen to the boy on the piano in the drawing room, his soft voice carrying mysteries and sensual stories to Ville at night.

A week from Ryan's nineteenth birthday and the youth had not only earned back his purchase price, but also the heart of his master. Ville sat Ryan down and gave him two options. On his birthday he could choose either, to leave and experience freedom or continue living with Ville, but not as a servant, as a friend. Ryan was dumbstruck, having never had freedom he felt compelled yet torn in abject devotion to his owner. He chose to stay, as he had never experienced kindness such as he had from Ville and did not want to chance loosing it. Discreetly, Ryan added to himself, he was much too devoted and in love to leave Ville.

On Ryan's nineteenth birthday, Ville officially released him of his servitude, earning an adoring look from the now bright brown eyes of the younger male that he loved so much. That same night, Ville confided in Ryan the particulars of his 'condition' and the eager young boy soaked up his every word. Ryan was left to his devices shortly after with a rather chaste kiss goodnight.

Not long after Ville had left Ryan and retired to his quarters, Ville heard footsteps and a soft knock on his bedroom door. A rather shy Ryan entered the room moments later babbling about not wanting to leave, being in love and being alone. Becoming quickly annoyed, Ville silenced the lovestruck youngster with a needy, passionate kiss, whispering confessions of his own love for the petite male. Ryan simply stood, shocked for a moment before his senses kicked in and he was kissing Ville back with just as much heat, hands tangling in long hair.

Ville took his time, allowing Ryan to lead and undress him, his fingers tracing every inky line that ran over his torso down to one wrist and over his pelvis. Soon they were both naked and Ville was able to explore Ryan's body. His eyes hungrily devoured the sight, his fingers gently floating over the scars that littered the smaller, lithe frame beneath him, his mouth sucking and nibbling the tender skin, veins throbbing dangerously close to the surface. His sensitive canines reacted to the heat the veins offered as they dragged across Ryan's flesh, eliciting soft throaty moans and a rather animated rush of blood to his southern region.

Ville continued his downward path, teeth dragging exquisitely over the body under him, now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Ryan didn't know what to think, didn't really know what was happening. He had been used before in this way, but it was always rough and demanding, never soft and pleasurable, not like this. Ryan lost his train of thought rather quickly as Ville's tongue began to gently caress the base of his erection, working its way to the tip before Ville sucked the straining member into his mouth, making Ryan's mind go deliciously blank.

He glanced down at the vampire, watching with rapt eyes as his teeth began to graze Ryan's tender flesh as his head bobbed up and down; his eyes, lusty and sinful, connecting to Ryan's in another heated gaze. Ryan couldn't help but be very turned on by this. One of Ville's hands was now holding Ryan's hips down with supernatural strength as the younger male bucked, heat building at the base of his spine, and the other teased Ryan's balls and quite soon there was a blinding flash of white behind Ryan's eyes and he came suddenly and heavily into the waiting mouth.

Ryan collapsed on the soft mattress, allowing Ville to drink in the sight of his lover in an alluring post orgasm haze. Leaning down to capture Ville's lips, Ryan murmured his thanks, which Ville gratefully accepted. After a moment, Ryan made a decision, one that would change everything, forever. He asked Ville to make him like he was, he asked Ville to turn him, so they could be together always.

Ville had no words to convey his emotions at that particular point, so he simply kissed Ryan, warning him that it would hurt. Ryan accepted his words of warning and asked again to be turned. Showering the small, beautiful boy with kisses, Ville reached to his nightstand, finding a small tub of primrose scented lotion. Covering two fingers, he inserted one, then another, into Ryan's small hole, the boy gasping at the pain. Ville shushed him, kissing away tears and hopefully the pain as he covered himself in the primrose lotion and slowly entered the frightened boy. He smoothed Ryan's hair, allowing the boy to get used to the feeling of Ville inside him.

Slowly, he began to make short thrusting movements, Ryan's gasps going from pained to pleasured in a measure of moments, and Ville picked up his pace, pulling all the way out before sliding back in. Ryan couldn't help but moan loudly as Ville struck a spot inside he never knew existed, and kept hitting that spot. The noises compelled Ville to go harder, consistently pounding the boy's prostate.

As Ryan's orgasm built, Ville's canines extended fully, and in a raspy voice, apologized to Ryan for the pain, as surely this would be the worst he had ever felt, and would ever feel. Ville continued his assault on Ryan's prostate, causing him to writhe beneath him as he positioned himself close to Ryan's neck. Once again he whispered apologies and promises, saying that he would never leave him, that he loved him.

Ryan felt a sharp tingling sensation as Ville sucked delicately on his neck, that feeling morphing into an intense stabbing pain as sharp canine incisors pierced his skin, creating access to the throbbing vein beneath. Ville sucked tenderly, shushing the boy, holding him close as his thrusts became more violent and sloppy, and his body hovering at the edge of orgasm. Ryan's shrill, heartbreaking scream punctured his haze and he lifted his mouth from the nape of Ryan's neck, licking the wound to heal it, before biting into his own wrist and coaxing Ryan to suck at the wound.

Ryan did so, weakly but greedily, as he felt the familiar sensation of orgasm press at the base of his spine. As Ryan slipped over the edge of sanity, indulging in wave after wave of pleasure, Ville felt himself being nearly squeezed to death as Ryan clung, his insides convulsing madly. The combination of that feeling and Ryan's mouth on his wrist, bruising the sweet skin, sent him reeling over the edge after the boy in his arms. He lifted his wrist away from the boy and watched him sink into sleep as Ville stroked his hair, purring praise and compliments. He had an eternity with this incredible creature, and he wanted to miss none of it.


End file.
